Howl If You're A Wolf Girl Contest Example
by Howl if You're A Wolf Girl
Summary: Here is an example of what you could write about... its a bad example because the word count isnt 2k and it hasnt been edited but i wanted to post this ASAP so you guys had an idea of what you could write! xx. Roza
1. Roza's Example

"**Howl If You're A Wolf Girl " One-Shot Contest **

**Title: **Dreams Do Cum True

**Pen name/s: **VampXoX

**Word Count:** 1344 words

**Existing work:** N/A

**Primary Players: **Me (Roza) and Embry

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I am just borrowing them.

**Dreams Do Cum True**

_He slowly wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me into a heated kiss that left my mouth on fire. I looked up into his deep brown eyes, falling more in love with him than before. I slowly tangled my hands into his soft, black locks relished in the feel of the smoothness as it passed through my fingers. He tightened his hold on my waist and pulled me closer so that my body was flush with his. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach. I tightened my grip in his hair and pulled it lightly. He let out a growl that left my panties soaking wet. Then he bent his head forward and whispered in my ear ,  
" You like that Roza? Do you like it when I growl? I can smell you ... You're so wet for me already. I can't wait to be deep inside that tight pussy of yours. " I shuddered when I thought of him being fully inside me. I whimpered.  
" Tell me what you want my sweet sweet Roza" he growled in my ear.  
" I ..want.. you " I panted.  
He started rubbing his huge hands up and down my sides. Only brushing the sides of my breast. He was teasing me and he knew how much it was effecting me. Then a wicked thought came to me. I should probably give him a taste of his own medicine. I smirked and trailed my hands down his hard, well defined chest. I saw his eyes get darker and my smirk grew. I finally reached the top of his waistband boxers. I slowly slipped my hand in and grabbed his manhood which was bigger than I expected. He must have caught my surprised look because he leant forward and nibbled on my ear while whispering  
"Don't worry love, I'll make sure he fits " and with that he unstrapped my bra and hooked his fingers into my thong and slowly pulled it off my body. I pulled off his boxers and stood there, admiring this man who I'm lucky enough to call mine._

_He swept me up into his arms and led me to his four poster king sized bed which was so soft. He gently placed me in the middle than climbed onto of me._  
_" Are you sure Roza? I .. I dont want to rush you if you aren't ready."_  
_" I'm sure as sure can be.. I love you and I want you to be my first " I smiled up at him in encouragement. He reached to the side of his bed and pulled out a foiled packet._  
_" umm you dont really need that " I told him sheepishly._  
_" why not? You don't want to get pre-"_  
_" OF COURSE NOT! I'm on the pill "_  
_He smiled shyly at me and threw the condom back on the table. He slowly ran his fingers up and down my chest, teasing my nipples till they were rock hard. So hard it almost hurt. Then he started peppering kisses up and down my body till he reached my nipples again and took one in his mouth while pinching and rolling the other one between his forefinger and thumb. I felt a burst of pleasure that caused me to arch my back, pushing my breasts further into his mouth, making him to moan. I couldn't take it anymore so I pulled him up and crashed my lips to his mouth. As his tongue fought for dominance in my mouth I couldn't help but buck my hips, causing my heated core to rub against his huge manhood. I couldn't stop the moan that left my mouth and I ached for the contact again so I rolled us over, with me straddling his lap._  
_" Mmmm Roz, I dont know how I got so lucky " I started rotating my hips up, down and around. His laboured breathing and his words urged me to continue with my ministrations._  
_" Roz.. M. I'm going t..to cu-"_  
_I quickly slid my body down and took his cock in my mouth and started to suck and sure enough he was shooting his sweet sugar down my throat and I drank every drop. Once he was finished I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and dared to take a peek at his face. He had this huge grin on his face and it sped my heart up thinking that it was me who caused that beautiful thousand watt smile to grace his stubly face._

_He pulled me up and slowly kissed me. I found it hott that he could taste himself on my lips. We'd been kissing for a while when he pulled away and let me take a much needed breath._  
_" That was.. Incredible Roz.. I dont know where you learnt to do that but.. Your mouth is so amazing " I blushed and hid my head in the crook of his neck whispering, " that was my first time "_  
_His face got impossibly brighter and he just pulled my head up to look into his eyes._  
_" I'm glad I'm the first and only one to get to experience that. I love you Roz."_  
_" I want you to make love to me " I said , staring at him. My green eyes staring into his._  
_He slowly lifted me up and placed his dick at the tip of my entrance ._  
_" I love you Roza. Never forget that " I took a deep breath and waiting for the pain that would lead me to my pleasure._

But it never came.

" ROZA! GET THE FUCK UP! THE BOYS WILL BE HERE IN AN HOUR WITH MY BROTHER! " Fuck! I'm going to kill that fucking orgasm blocking biitch.  
" TIPH YOU FUCKHEAD! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WAKE ME UP! I WAS HAVING THE BEST FUCKING DREAM EVER! " I screamed at my roommate. She had been my best friend since pre-school and it was a no brainer for us to move in together when we finished high school.  
" OH YEAH I KNOW ROZ.. I COULD HEAR YOU FROM HERE. " I could here her snickering. Fuck, I must've been vocal.  
I threw the covers off of me and hopped in the bathroom to take a cold shower.  
I came out of the bathroom an hour later with my hair curled and my makeup on.. I went through my closet, trying to find my favourite denim mini skirt and my halter top but it wasn't there. Tiph probably has it.. She always takes my clothes. So I walked out in just a towel around my body trying to find Tiph who I heard was on the phone in the kitchen. I walked in ready to scream at her when I saw a familiar pair of brown eyes looking at me. I fel myself gasp and threw my hands to cover my mouth, forgetting my towel was loose. Tiph just looked at me in horror before I noticed my towel had slipped off. Mr Dark and handsome was smirking as he came over to me. I was frozen in place. I couldn't move. He bent down and picked up my towel then proceeded to wrap it around my body but not before he brushed his fingers against my nipples, causing me to remember my dream and start breathing heavily. Then he leant forward and whispered in my ear,  
" Not quite the welcome I thought I'd receive but I enjoyed the show " he winked and went back to his seat talking to Jacob who looked just as shocked to see me naked as Tiph. They were engaged to get married tomorrow and that's why Tiph's brother was coming down... Tiph's brother.. Mr. Dark and handsome.. His name was Embry. Now I know who's name I'll scream next time in my dream. I turned and ran to my room. Thinking a plan to get my dream to come true.


	2. Tiph's Example

Howl if youre a wolf girl contest

**Title: **For your entertainment

**Pen name: **Tiphany2006

Word count: 1200

Exisiting work: Racing for Keeps.

Primray players: Tiphany (me) and Jacob Black

Disclaimer: All reconizable characters are owned by Stephine Meyers. I just like to play with them..in my bed, I mean head.

For your Entertainment.

I walked into the bar dressed to kill, that was for sure. My Redish-Brown hair was down in bed head curls, my smokey eye shadow brought out my piercing blue eyes. i was wearing a black sequence halter top that showed off just enough cleavage and my short, black mini skirt that showed the bottom of my ass. To finish off the look i wore black leather high-heel boots. I was out on the prowl tonight. My girl, Roza, was sitting at the bar making out with her man Embry. She was setting me up on a blind date with a Co-worker of Embry's at his garage. I headed over to them.

Do you guys ever breathe? I asked chuckling watching Roz's face turn a bright shade of red. No matter how blunt she was, she sure blushed easily.

I turned to the bartender and ordered a sex on the beach and 3 shots of tequila. The music was pumping and I couldn't wait to down a shot and my drink so I could get out on the dance floor.

My drinks came as I handed Roz and Embry both a shot. Here's to fuck heads. No offense Embry I laughed. We all downed the shot ... well I take that back, I downed mine and those two fuckin horn dogs decide to do body shots on each other. Even thought they were sex addicts, I still loved them. I took a big sip of my drink and told Roza to watch my drink and not to slip any date rape drugs in it. She totally would do it. She was a freak of nature, I swear!

I headed out to the dance floor and closed my eyes letting the music consume me. I started moving to the beat of it, swaying my hips and dancing in my own little world. I heard my favorite song come out through speakers and that was when I felt a hard, muscular chest press into my back and huge hands grip my hips making my ass grind against his hips. His hot breath against my ear singing the words in my ear.

Push the limit, are you with baby don't be afraid. Imma hurt you real good He growled the last part as he continued dancing with me. I tried turning my head but he quickly turned me around. And I looked up at his heated gaze. He was gorgeous.

He had thick black hair that was cut short and was down to where the tips of it touch his eyebrow on one side. He had a white muscle shirt on that glowed against his russet skin. He was built like a god. I could see his pecks and abs. He had this cocky smirk plastered on his face.

So I smirked back and pulled him down and took his earlobe into my mouth and nibbled on it gently, singing the chorus in his ear.

Oh, do you know what you go into? Can you handle what I'm about to do? Cause its 'bout to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment. OH I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat cause I'm here for your entertainment. I continue to grind my hips hard and slow against his growing arousal in his jeans.

He growled into my ear. Lets get out of here and we will find out. He gripped my ass thrusting his hips into my core and I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. He then took me by the hand. I never even thought to check to see if Roz and Emb were still there. I didn't even know this sex gods name. He led me out of the bar towards a black Harley.

He didn't say a word as he climbed on and handed me his helmet and helped me get on the back of it. I put on the helmet and slowly circled my arms around him as he roared the bike to life and headed out down the road. The rush was exciting. The wind in my face mixed with his cologne made me impossibly wet. It was like a drug. I was breathing heavily just so I could breathe more of him in. We turned down a dirt road and I saw a small red house at the end of it.

He cut off the engine and got off the bike, ripping the helmet off my head as his lips crashed down onto mine. They were demanding but oh were they soft. He lifted me off the bike as if I weighed nothing. My legs wrapped around his hips, grinding my thong covered pussy against his jean covered hard on and the next thing I know my tank top was literally ripped off my body and I was pressed up against a wall.  
Mmmm fuck He growled as he gripped my breasts in his palms, his hips pressed hard against mine, holding me against the wall.

Oh...god I felt him grinding his hips into me more. I reached down and lifted his shirt off his sexy body. He moved away just enough for me to get it off and then smashed his chest against mine.

Oh my jesus, you feel so good against me He purred into my ear as he reached between my legs pulling my thong to the side as he skillfully shoved two thick, long fingers into my pussy.

Oh...FUCK! I screamed as he pumped his fingers into me hard.

Thats right naughty girl fuck my fingers His husky voice making me shuddered as he bit and sucked on my neck curling his fingers towards my G-spot.

Oh shit I'm going to cum I moaned, bucking my hips into his fingers, feeling my walls tighten around them as I screamed my release. He smirked into my neck as I came down from my high.

Then he just looks at me, kisses me lightly on the lips and as he pulls back he smiles.

I'm Jacob Black, Embry's friend. I rolled my eyes into the back of my head as we made our way to his bedroom.  
I swear to god, if he's as good with his cock as he is with his fingers, im going to buy Roza whatever the fuck she wants ... i know she's been wanting to go to Victoria's Secrets to get something new for Embry, i'll buy her the whole fucking store..


End file.
